In recent years, media devices have been provided with Internet connectivity and the ability to retrieve media from the Internet. As such, media exposure has shifted away from conventional methods of presentation, such as broadcast television, towards presentation via consumer devices accessing the Internet to retrieve media for display.
Media providers and/or other entities such as, for example, advertising companies, broadcast networks, etc. are often interested in the viewing, listening, and/or media behavior of audience members and/or the public in general. The media usage and/or exposure habits of audience members as well as demographic data about the audience members is collected and used to statistically determine the size and demographics of an audience of interest.
Traditionally, audience measurement entities determine audience engagement levels for media programming and/or advertisements based on registered panel members. That is, an audience measurement entity enrolls people who consent to being monitored into a panel. The audience measurement entity then monitors those panel members to determine media (e.g., television programs, radio programs, movies, DVDs, etc.) presented to those panel members. In this manner, the audience measurement entity can determine exposure measures for different media (e.g., content and/or advertisements) based on the collected media measurement data.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.